The Last Survivor
by HDWren
Summary: AU: What if Ben had surrendered to Keamy and Alex lived? please Review
1. Chapter 1

"_Get your ass out here right now... or I'm gonna kill your daughter." Keamy said to Ben in a threatening, commanding voice. Ben thought for a moment, trying to come up with a plan._

_"I'd like to present a counterproposal." Ben began slowly._

_"I'm listening."_

_"You and your friends... you turn around. Walk back to your helicopter. You fly away and forget you ever heard of this island."_

_"Tell your daddy goodbye." Keamy said, handing the walkie-talkie to a frightened Alex._

_"Dad... they're serious. They killed Karl and my mother." Alex said, her voice shaking with fear and sadness._

_"Alex... I have this under control. Everything's gonna be okay." Ben assured her._

_"Please, daddy! Just please, please..."_

_"You have 10 seconds, Ben." Keamy threatened._

_"Okay, listen."_

_"Nine..." Ben opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by another voice._

"Wait!" Hurley shouted, coming out of the bedroom where he had been with Claire. Everyone stared at him in surprise but Hurley ignored them, and looked straight at Ben.

"He changed the rules" He told Ben. He could see the confusion and fear in Ben's eyes as he considered what it meant, and wondered how he knew about the rules.

"What rules?" John asked, but no one listened.

"Don't do this. Don't let her die. She's just a kid. He changed the rules." Hurley continued to Ben, who in turn continued to stare at him dumbfounded. Outside, they could hear Keamy's countdown getting closer to zero.

"Four…three…"

"Ben!" Hurley shouted at him. He could see the fear in the other man's eyes.

"Two…" Suddenly, Ben snapped into action.

"Stop!" Ben shouted into the walkie-talkie, and then continued slowly. "Okay Keamy. You win. I surrender. I'll come out, and you let my daughter go." Keamy smiled wolfishly, but kept his gun on Alex's head.

"Alright Ben. This is what's going to happen. Hand the walkie-talkie to someone in the room with you." Looking away, Ben tossed the walkie-talkie to Sawyer. Sawyer caught it, surprised that he was the one Ben trusted.

"Now what?" Sawyer asked.

"What's your name?" Keamy responded.

"Sawyer."

"Alright, Mr. Sawyer. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to take Linus out here to me. No weapons. Try anything, the girl dies. If anyone else in there tries anything, she dies. You got that?"

"Yes." Sawyer said, trying to mask the fear in his own voice.

"You have ten seconds to bring Linus out to me." Keamy threatened again.

"John…" Ben said quietly. John looked at Ben as he continued to talk. "You have to move the island. Don't trust anything they say. They will still kill all of you." John opened his mouth to ask something but Ben cut him off, turning to Sawyer and Hurley.

"Watch out for my daughter." With that he moved to the door, opened it, and started to walk outside. Sawyer followed him quickly, not sure what was going to happen. It seemed like hours before they were halfway to Keamy. Keamy pulled Alex to her feet, and continued to smile evilly. Ben and Sawyer stopped once they were a foot from Keamy and Alex.

"Trade ya'" Keamy said mockingly to Sawyer, who in return glared at him. Just then, Keamy shoved Alex at Sawyer, and grabbed Ben in the same moment. Sawyer caught Alex and gently but quickly, began to pull her back to the safety of the house.

"Dad!" Alex screamed, tears streaming down her face. She watched in horror as several of Keamy's men came out of the trees and grabbed Ben roughly, dragging him back into the forest.

"Dad! Dad!" She screamed again, her voice becoming more and more frantic each second. Once they reached the house, Sawyer gently pulled her inside, and Hurley closed the door behind them. All of them stood silently, Alex's cries were the only noise. John walked over to the crying girl and slowly took her tied hands and began to cut them free with his knife. Once she was free, she mumbled a "thank you" in-between sobs. Hurley walked over to her and hugged her. Alex hugged him back, crying into his shirt. They stood still for what seemed like hours, unable to decide what to do next. After a while, Alex stopped crying, and stood silently with the rest of them.

"Alex" John began quietly. Alex looked up at him, a great sadness still reflected in her eyes. "Your father said that we have to move the island. Do you know what he meant by that?" Alex just shook her head.

"No, sorry." She said sadly.

"So now what?" Sawyer asked.

"We go talk to Jacob." John responded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell is Jacob?" Sawyer asked, annoyed. Before anyone could respond, a voice behind them startled everyone.

"What's going on?" Asked a groggy Claire, carrying Aaron as she walked into the living room.

"You all right, sweetheart?" Sawyer asked, concerned.

"Yeah, a bit wobbly, but, uh, I'll live." Claire responded. Another minute of silence passed before John spoke.

"We need to ask Jacob what to do next. Do you know how to find the cabin?" John directed the question to Alex.

"No. But I overheard my Dad saying that he knew how to find it." Alex responded gesturing to Hurley.

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Hurley said, completely confused. Suddenly, Sawyer snapped.

"You know what? I'm done with all this. I never should have followed you wackos in the first place. I'm goin' back to the beach. Who's coming with me?" Sawyer said angrily. Claire mumbled a "I will" and Miles nodded.

"What bout' you Hurley? Alex?" Alex shook her head no and Hurley looked from Alex to Sawyer, torn. Alex was staying with John, and he felt a need to watch over her.

"Um, I think I'm gonna stay with them." Hurley answered slowly.

"You don't have to do this." Sawyer responded protectively.

"No it's cool dude. You guys go back to the beach. I'll catch up sooner or later."

"Alright. Let's go." Sawyer said, turning to Miles and Claire. Together, they walked out of the house, Sawyer leading the way. After they had gone, John turned to Hurley.

"Do you know the way to the cabin from here?" He asked Hurley. Hurley looked around a little nervously before responding.

"Not really…" He answered honestly. He was expecting John to be angry, but he just smiled.

"I think I know the general direction of the cabin. Once we get moving, maybe you will remember where it is." John said with faith in his voice. Hurley nodded, and with John leading the way, they left the cabin together.

_"Who builds a cabin in the middle of the jungle anyway?" Hurley asked to no one in particular. He, Alex, and John had been walking for a while, and he felt the need to break the silence._

_"That's a good question." John responded._

_"So? How about answering it?"_

_"I don't know." _ Sensing John didn't want to talk, Hurley turned his attention to Alex.

"So, what's it like living on an island?" John turned and gave Hurley a 'what kind of question is that' look but Hurley ignored him. Alex also gave him a strange look, but she was polite while answering.

"It's nice. Lots of fresh air." She answered.

"Have you ever been off the island?" Hurley asked, curious.

"A few times with my Dad."

"What is he like?" Hurley questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. Alex stopped walking for a second, and Hurley realized that he crossed a line with his question.

"Oh, sorry dude...I didn't mean-"

"No it's alright." Alex paused before continuing. "I hated him anyway so i guess that it doesn't matter."

"Why did you hate him so much?"

"Mostly because he only cared about himself, and never thought about how his decisions affect other people."

"But that's not quite true..." Hurley stated slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, those army dudes said that they were going to kill everyone if they didn't get Ben, and now they have him, and they are still probably going to kill us all. So in a way, he chose you above himself and the lives of everyone else on the island." Hurley watched as Alex considered his words, then shook her head slightly, unconvinced of this being her Dad's reasoning.

"You're a nice guy, Hurley." She replied sincerely, and then continued to follow John.

_**January 4, 2004**_

Alex slowly crept into the living room towards the front door, trying not to make any noise. She was almost to the door when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Going somewhere?" Ben asked, his voice sounding more tired than annoyed. She turned around and Ben turned on the lights so they wouldn't be standing in the dark. Ben was fully dressed, but he look exhausted. Alex folded her arms and sighed, annoyed.

"I was just going out." She said, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. Ben raised his eyebrow at that.

"At ten at night?"

"Yes." Alex replied simply. She studied Ben, trying to figure out what he was thinking. She hated that he could hide his emotions and thoughts so well. Ben shook his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's ten at night." Alex frowned, but tried not to show her emotions. She quickly tried to work out a plan. She came to the fast conclusion that honesty might be the only way out.

"Karl and I were just going down to the beach-"

"No." Ben responded before Alex could finish.

"Why?" Alex snapped.

"Because I don't want you going through the jungle at night with some boy." Ben calmly replied.

"That's not fair." Alex complained.

"It's not fair that I don't want my daughter walking through a dangerous jungle at night with some boy?" Ben asked, slightly sarcastic.

"You and I have gone to the beach and back before at night." Alex countered.

"That's different."

"How?"

"You were with me." Alex could feel her temper rising. She hated how her father never let her do anything.

"We just want to go to the beach. Nothing will happen. It's a really clear night. Perfect for looking at the stars. And from what I've heard, _Ben_, you used to walk miles through the jungle at night when you were even younger than me." Alex replied, making sure to lay extra stress on her dad's name. Instantly she could see the pain and anger on his face and she knew that she hit a nerve with her words.

"Don't ever call me that." Ben responded, pain clearly in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Dad_. But what I said was true, right _Dad_?" Alex said.

"That was different...I...was trying to get away." There was a sadness and fear that Alex had never seen before in her father, and it scared her a little. She knew she was hurting him with her words. But she was still angry and she lashed out again.

"Yeah, well _I'm _trying to get away too. Away from here. I bet you're just like your own Dad." As soon as the words let Alex's mouth, she instantly regretted it. She didn't know much about her grandfather. But what she heard from Richard and Ethan, he was an abusive drunk who never cared about Ben. Ben stood there, completely shocked at Alex's words. It was a minute before he could talk again.

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to him. Ever. You have no idea what that _monster_ was like." Ben said with so much anger, sadness, and fear in his voice that it left Alex terrified. She had never seen her Dad so angry and scared before.

"And you're not a monster?" Alex challenged. Ouch. Alex winced at her own words. What was wrong with her? Ben stood there, speechless.

"I'm not going out anymore." Alex mumbled softly, ashamed of herself. It was a lie, but she suddenly felt awful. She ran past Ben into her room slamming the door and locking it. Tears started streaming down her face as she opened the window and climbed out, heading for Karl's house. By the time she reached Karl's house, she was sobbing. She walked over to Karl's window and tapped on the glass. He instantly opened the window, happy to see Alex, but he instantly became worried when he saw Alex's tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he helped her climb through the window.

"I'm a horrible person." Alex confessed. Karl wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"No, you're not. You are the best person I know." He said trying to comfort her. Alex didn't reply, but she held onto Karl, and together they stood quietly, being comforted in each other's presence.

"Alex? Did you hear me Alex?" John asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry what, John?" Alex asked, John's voice bringing her back to the present.

"We're here."


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days! Some personal things have come up, so I don't think that I will be able to upload for a few days. I want to thank everyone who has subscribed and added the story to their favorites! I promise, more is coming.

Thanks


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry that it has taken me so long to update this! I promise to not keep you all everybody (lol) waiting so long next time. Thanks for reading, and reviews and criticism are always helpful and greatly appreciated. Also, I'm having major problems with the line breaks, so if there are like 10 lines, thats why. and sorry if you guys who subscribed have been getting email a bunch of times that i have updated. Fanfiction just doesnt want to work for me right now. Anyway, Thanks!

* * *

The cabin was old and dilapidated with vines crawling up and around the walls. Put in the middle of a small clearing it seemed completely out of place in a forest that at first glance seemed to only have rows of trees upon rows of trees. It had a front porch and from the outside seemed to be only one room. It looked like any other cabin you could see in a forest but in this incident it obviously wasn't.

"Well, let's go in." John said, turning to Alex and Hurley.

"I think that the island only wants you to go in John." Alex replied quietly.

"Yeah, I'm cool with you going in alone too..." Hurley mumbled slowly. Together, he and Alex watched as John slowly made his way inside the cabin. After a few seconds, Alex looked around for something to sit on. Her eyes found a log, and she walked over and sat down on it. Hurley went over and sat down next to her. Together, they sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was more of a peaceful silence. She heard a rustling sound, and looked around to see Hurley digging around in his pocket for something. She watched as he pulled a small rectangle shape out of his pocket. Recognition glistened in her eyes as Hurley started to open up an Apollo candy bar. Her stomach growled as she watched Hurley noisily struggling to open the wrapper. Once he managed to get the wrapper off, he looked up to see Alex looking at the chocolate. Hurley instantly broke it down the middle, and handed a piece to her. Alex took it, grateful for a part of the candy bar. They ate in silence, Hurley popped his share of the Apollo bar in his mouth while Alex took small bites, much like her father would have eaten , they sat listening to the sounds of the trees around them. It was only a few moments until John exited from the cabin and walked towards them.

"Did he tell you how to move the island?" Alex asked.

"Can you show us the way to the Orchid station?" John replied and Alex nodded.

"Then let's get moving." John commanded.

* * *

_**April 10, 1994**_

Alex had her ear pressed to the front door, trying to hear what her Dad and Richard were talking about. They had been talking on the porch for only ten minutes, but Alex was becoming bored and her interest of what her Dad was talking about was starting to become uninteresting. She looked around in a bored fashion when suddenly an idea hit her. She giggled happily as she put her plan into action. Five minutes later, Ben opened the front door and went inside, setting some papers Richard had given him on the table. He looked around suspiciously as he noticed one of the dining room chairs was missing. Ben was walking towards the kitchen when he stepped on something that almost made him slip if not for his quick reflexes. He bent down, picking up the object that had almost caused him to fall. He frowned in confusion as he picked up an Apollo Bar wrapper. Ben walked into the kitchen to find the missing dining room chair pushed up against the counter, the kitchen cabinet wide open. Ben shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Alex!" He called, trying not to sound angry. He made his way to Alex's room, knowing that she would be hiding there. Sure enough, once he opened the door, he saw Alex standing in the middle of the room, chocolate smeared all across her face and arms. The empty Apollo box was on the ground next to her, empty wrappers littering the ground making a collage around her. Ben surveyed the room, not sure what to think.

"Karl did it." Alex tattled, even though it was obviously her who made the mess. Ben couldn't help grinning.

"Karl Martin? Robert Martin's son?" Ben questioned and Alex nodded.

"So you're saying," Ben continued, "that Karl came in, took the Apollo bars, ate most of them, and littered your room with the wrappers?" Alex hesitated before answering.

"No..." Alex mumbled honestly. She looked away, expecting her Dad to yell at her. But when she looked back at him, he was still smiling.

"Come on," He said gesturing for her to take his hand, "let's get you cleaned up." Alex took Ben's hand and together they walked to the bathroom. Once there, Ben took a washcloth and began to clean the chocolate off of Alex's face. She squirmed a little, but stayed still for the most part.

"Daddy?" Alex said.

"Yes?" Ben responded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So, what is the Orchid Station?" Hurley questioned Alex as they made their way to the old Dharma Station, John walking a little bit behind them.

"A greenhouse." Alex replied.

"How are we going to move the island with a greenhouse?" Hurley questioned again.

"I don't know. I know that there is a secret lair type of thing underneath the greenhouse. But besides that I don't know too much." The trio continued for another minute before Hurley asked another question.

"Are we almost there?" Hurley inquired. Alex couldn't help grinning.

"Only about ten more minutes."

"Oh okay cool." As Alex predicted, it was ten minutes until they reached the Orchid. Alex went straight for the back of the greenhouse as John and Hurley looked around at the plants curiously. She reached down to the anthuriums and pulled the switch, sliding the shelf up, revealing the elevator. She looked up as she heard John and Hurley talking to someone. As she stood up, she could see that Jack and Sawyer had come. _How did they find us?_she wondered. Jack and Locke started arguing about something, and the argument lasted several moments. Slowly, she walked up to them and they immediately stopped talking as she drew closer to them.

"John, the elevator will take you down to the actual part of the Orchid Station." She reported before walking to where Sawyer and Hurley were standing together.

It was several minutes before Jack turned his back to John and walked to where Hurley, Alex, and Sawyer patiently waited.

"Let's head back to the beach." He huffed angrily, obviously mad at whatever John had said to him. The others nodded and followed Jack.


	5. Chapter 4

John looked around as the elevator took him down to the "real" Orchid Station.

"How deep is this station?" He asked the air. It felt like it was years before the elevator finally creaked to a stop. He got out cautiously, looking around. He made his way down a long menacing hallway, and frowned when he saw a man up ahead of him, leaning against the wall for support. John watched curiously as the man slowly made his way down the hallway, obviously badly wounded. John figured he could easily fight the man if he was an enemy, and he called out to him.

"Hello? Who are you?" The man whipped around with astonishing speed, despite his injuries.

"John..." The man croaked before collapsing to his knees, coughing violently. John ran to the fallen man, recognizing his voice but not believing that it was him.

"Ben! What the hell happened? How did you escape?" He asked, helping Ben to his feet. Ben looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, just as confused as John was.

"Keamy's men! They captured you! How did you get away?" Something like recognition sparked in Ben's eyes.

"Oh yeah. That." Ben started to cough violently again, and blood trickled down the corners of his mouth. It was then John realized how different Ben was acting. He was wearing a black two piece suit, and his personality seemed years older, even though he looked the same.

"Ben! What the hell is going on? How did you get away from Keamy? How did you get hurt? Why are you wearing a suit? Why are you here?" John exclaimed, his temper starting to run short. Ben hesitated before answering.

"John, let's just say I'm not from now." John stared at Ben, not understating a single word.

"What?"

"I'm not from _now_. 'Now' meaning _your_present time." John continued to stare blankly at Ben, and Ben just sighed in return.

"John, I would _love _to spell it all out for you, but we have far more important things to do. I assume you are here for the same reason I am." Ben said sarcastically.

"What important things?" John asked, still confused.

"We have to move the island."


	6. Chapter 5

**WOW! it has been forever since i have updated this story! very sorry. I've been extremely busy and next chapter will not be as long of a wait. Sorry that this chapter is rather short...im going to try to update every weekend, even if it is a short chapter. Thank you to everyone who have been patiently waiting for me to update! You all everybody are the best.**

* * *

"So what's the plan here, Doc?" Sawyer grumbled to Jack as he, Jack, Hurley, and Alex walked through the jungle.

"We head back to the beach. Lapidus said he was going to come back for us after he gets back from the freighter with the helicopter," Jack responded.

"What makes you think 'eyebrows' is going to come back for us?"

"I'm trusting Lapidus's word."

"Well, what makes you think Keamy will let us on his boat? They've got the Machiavellian, and he's why they came here. Why would they help us?"

"What?" Jack said, stopping to turn and look at Sawyer. The rest of the group came to a halt and Sawyer gave Jack a sly smile.

"The Machiavellian. You know, the lying, cunning son of a bitch that we all hate, a.k.a. Ben. Didn't you pay attention in history class, Doc?" Sawyer teased and Jack's eyes shifted to Alex. If Sawyer's comment offended her, she didn't show it.

"Lets just get back to the beach," Jack replied tensely, his annoyance clearly showing. Sawyer smiled again and together, the group continued to make their way back to the beach. As they drew closer to the beach, Alex stopped suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" She asked aloud and before anyone could say anything, the sound of gunshots could be heard in the direction of the beach. Jack and Sawyer instantly ran towards the sounds, while Alex and Hurley hung behind.

"Hide!" Alex yelled at Hurley before she turned and ran towards a group of thick bushes. She quickly hid in them, not sure what was going on. The gunshots were growing louder, and she could hear people screaming in panic. Two of Keamy's men came into Alex's view, and she struggled to hear what they were saying.

" - screw this let's get back to the chopper," the man on the right complained to his partner.

"Keamy told us that Widmore said he wanted everyone on the island dead -" The second man argued before the first man interrupted.

"They have weapons. I'm not risking my life. Plus I heard Widmore say that he'll deal with these people himself if we don't manage to kill them all. It just means a lower pay for Keamy. But not for us." The first man replied, his sly smile full of greed. The second man nodded, and together they turned and ran away, presumably in the direction of the helicopter.  
As Alex heard the gunfire slowly fade away, she climbed out of the bush she was hiding in. She made a mental note to get her hands on a gun when the opportunity arose. She hated feeling helpless. Making sure it was safe, Alex made her way to the survivor's beach camp. Once she finally reached the beach, she stopped, horrified at what she saw. About half of the survivors were lying dead in the sand, blood turning it a rusty red color. She could see a few survivors mourning the dead, and others holding each other, crying. Alex looked away from the awful scene, seeing the helicopter in the distance flying back to the freighter. A great sadness filled Alex, even though she didn't know the many of the survivors, she felt sorry for their loss. Scanning the beach, Alex saw Jack at the other end of camp. Slowly, she walked towards him, not sure how to tell him that Charles Widmore wasn't going to stop until they were all dead.

* * *

**Please review criticism is always welcome and if you see any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes please let me know. My editor already checked it over, but no ones perfect. Thanks!**


End file.
